


Magic

by reesemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, I ALSO WANT A HUG, Ice Cream, Soft and Fluffy, WHY DO I ALWAYS WRITE SONG FICS, haechan is a mood, i love jaemin so much, just fluff, nct song fic, renjun is also a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesemin/pseuds/reesemin
Summary: You and Jaemin aren't really showy of your affection towards each other......until an incident pushes you to be.alternatively: Jaemin's friends 🤝 your best friend = JAEMIN Y/N JUST KISS ALREADY squad
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the song Magic by Gabrielle Aplin. Please do give it a listen, and check out her other songs too! <3

“Happy birthday to you~” Everyone around you sang, while the birthday boy had a smile that reached up to his ears. His mother held the cake as Jaemin blew the candles out.

“So, what did you wish for?” Renjun shouts from your table. Chenle and Ana, your best friend, nudge you at the same time. “I swear, if Jaemin didn't include /you/ in his wish, I seriously will not believe you two are dating,” 

Jaemin looked to your table, tilted his head and winked at Renjun. “That's for me to know.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I'm letting you off just because it's your birthday.”

Hyuck suddenly stands up and shouts “IT'S TIME TO EAT!” at the top of his lungs, and so everyone cheers and lines up to get their food.

You decided to let everyone else get their food first before you do, opting to stand at the corner and watch them converse with each other. You were too focused on observing others that you didn't even notice Jaemin sliding beside you.

“And what is the most beautiful person in the world doing here, all alone and not getting food?” He asks with a frown.

You scrunch your nose. “I'm letting others get their food first, birthday boy. They seem very hungry already. I had a little snack earlier so I'm fine,” I say.

He purses his lips and looks you in the eye. You're already used to it, so you return his gaze. “What is it?” You ask softly, still not breaking eye contact.

He smiles and holds out his hand. “Let's go get some ice cream?” You nod and follow him wherever he led you.

—

When he invited you to go get ice cream, you certainly did not expect him to lead you out of his own party and onto the nearby ice cream parlor.

“Jaemin, are you really _sure_ this is okay?” You ask him for the third time, but his smile never wavered despite your repetitive questions.

“Like I said, my parents are there. _Hyuck_ is there. Entertainment is sure.”

“But it's  _ your _ birthday, not theirs!” You raise the same point you've been trying to get across, but was never acknowledged. Jaemin suddenly halts, smile gone from his face. Your heart beat a little faster.

“Hey. Believe me, it's okay. And besides,” he sighs and runs his hand through his hair, “I wished for this earlier.”

“You  _ what _ —”

“I wished for ice cream with you,” he says with a shrug. You look at him with disbelief.

“You turn legal, and what you wish for is  _ ice cream _ ?”

“With you.”

You sigh in defeat. “Okay, then,” you say slowly. “Let's make your wish come true, I guess?”

With that, you arrived at the ice cream parlor and ate a lot of ice cream with the man whom you loved and who loved you even more.

—

A lunch tray slammed the table in front of you, and you are not surprised to see it was Ana.

“So, any details on your  _ little escapade?” _ She asks with an eyebrow wiggle.

You sigh with a small smile. “Like I said, we just went for ice cream. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Ana rolls her eyes, obviously not buying your answer. “How boring can you guys get? At this rate, I can’t believe that you’re dating,” she gestures to you and Jaemin, who are seated at different lunch tables.

“Ana, calm down and believe me. Let Jaemin hang out with his friends, too. We’re not required to sit by each other  _ all  _ the time just to prove to everyone we’re dating, you know.”

“I  _ know _ you don’t have to prove to everyone you’re dating, but are you really just going to let desperate losers still attempt to flirt with  _ your _ Jaemin?” Ana scoffs. “Stop eating and look at their table.”

You don’t stop eating, but you let your eyes wander to Jaemin’s table with his friends. They were laughing at something Hyuck said, which brought a small smile to your face.  _ Typical. _ In just a few seconds after that, a random girl you don’t even know somehow ends up sitting on Jaemin’s lap.

“O-oh, I’m so sorry, Jaemin,” she says, clearly not sorry, her hands all over Jaemin. You continue to watch, amused.

Jaemin raises both his hands. “Whoa there. It’s okay and I’m okay. Now, can you please kindly get off my lap?” He says with a smile. The girl definitely took her time getting off his lap, despite his friends already staring daggers at her.

“Just quit it already, (name ni girl). Jaemin’s already taken,” Renjun mutters, loud enough for her to hear.

“So what? It’s not like his  _ girlfriend _ is here,” she says, dragging out the word  _ girlfriend. _ “I don’t even see these two together. How the hell are they dating?” Jaemin just purses his lips in a small smile and doesn’t speak. Hyuck glances at you, as if signaling you to make a move. You shake your head at him and smile, which annoys him even more.

You see Ana raise a brow at you. “And that, my friend, is  _ exactly  _ why you need to at least be seen hanging out with Jaemin. And here I thought you both made progress last night, but you just act like you’re  _ friends,”  _ she gestured dramatically, which made you laugh.

“We’re not just friends, Ana. And it’s fine. I know where Jaemin stands, and he knows where I stand. That’s the only thing that matters,” you reply to her patiently.

Ana grumbles. “That’s  _ really  _ not how it works, but fine. Let other girls keep on trying to shoot their shot on your boyfriend. I wonder how long you two will last at this rate.”

As usual, you simply answer her with a smile.  _ Let Jaemin prove you wrong. _

—

Unsurprisingly, the number of attempts of others to flirt with your boyfriend did not stop there.

It was past 5 in the afternoon when your last professor dismissed the class. You knew Jaemin was either already waiting for you in your usual meeting place by the benches or on his way as well, so you don’t bother to message him anymore. You decided to stop by a small food pub near the benches to buy some takoyaki when you saw a girl sobbing, and a guy trying to comfort her.

The vendor hands you your two orders of takoyaki when you realize that the guy comforting the girl is Jaemin. And as you got nearer the pair, you were clearly able to hear their conversation.

“I-it’s just—  _ hik,”  _ she says, and you hear Jaemin hushing her while caressing her back. 

“This is probably the fifth time I’m saying this, but I  _ can’t _ help you calm down if I don’t know why you’re crying in the first place,” he says, doing his best to extend his patience. You smile and take a step closer, where he could see you. “You’re making this hard for me, too, you know,” he mutters as he runs his other hand through his hair.

The girl suddenly jerks up, which catches Jaemin off-guard. She places her hand on his cheek and caresses it. “I-I’m sorry! S-sorry f-for making it hard for you!” She exclaims quite overdramatically. “What can I do to make it up to you? Let’s meet tomorrow at three?” She sniffles, and Jaemin holds back a cringe. You laugh quietly at the sight.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I have class tomorrow at three—”

“Four, then? Five?” She presses on, leaning forward Jaemin. He shakes his head and slightly pushes her away.

“I don’t know what it is that you cried about today, but if it’s only a ploy to get me alone tomorrow, then I’m  _ sorry,  _ but I’m going to have to refuse. I sincerely hope you feel better soon”—he pauses for a short while and smiles as he sees you watching him—“but just in case you didn’t get the memo, I’m already taken.”

The sobs immediately stop, replaced by a burst of anger (and probably jealousy).  _ “How  _ are you dating?! I rarely see the two of you together, and when I do you guys never even  _ hold hands  _ ffs—”

Jaemin’s facial expression becomes serious and unreadable. “Now, now. You wouldn’t want to meddle with something you’re not involved with, okay? We’re dating, and that’s that. And she’s actually here already,” he gestures to you. You smile at the girl in attempts to calm her down, but she greets you back with one hand balled, ready to punch. You freeze up and try your best to dodge, but she lands a hit near your shoulder, causing you to drop the takoyaki as pain flares up your shoulder. Jaemin steps in to block her from you, grabbing her wrist tightly.

“Well that’s not a very nice way to greet  _ my girlfriend,” _ he says coldly, grip tight. The girl cowers a little with his tone, but bites back. “No way in hell is she better than me  _ at all. _ She doesn’t deserve you.” She snarls at you before walking away. Jaemin sighs and runs his hand through his hair while turning to face you. He immediately places his light hand on your shoulder to slightly massage it. “I’m really sorry for that. Are you okay?”

“It’s okay, I’m fine, I’m fine. The punch  _ was _ a little painful, though,” you manage to say with a nose scrunch, hiding your wince as he hits the exact spot. But of course, nothing goes past Jaemin.

“Clearly, you’re hurt.” He motions you to sit down on the benches. You sigh.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t hurt, though,” you say lightly. “What hurts me more is that we didn’t get to eat the takoyaki I bought for us.”

Jaemin laughs at that, glancing at the now-dirty takoyaki on the concrete. “Let’s just get another one.”

_ “Two,”  _ you corrected. “One order would definitely  _ not _ do for the both of us.”

“Two it is, then,” he smiles. “Let’s also get some ice for that”—he pokes your arm twice—“after eating. We don’t want the pain to last long, don’t we?”

“Yes, doc. Got it.”

You head back to the takoyaki place which was just about to close, but Jaemin and you were frequent customers so they allowed you to still buy. Afterwards, you find out that the university clinic is closed already; thus, you decide to head for Jaemin’s dorms to ice the forming bruise on your shoulder.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I enter?” you ask Jaemin, wary of his roommates.

He glances at you. “It’s  _ absolutely _ okay. Besides,” he says as he fishes for his keys, “if the door is locked, it means no one else is around. No need to be afraid.” The lock clicks, and you head into their dorm.

“I am  _ not  _ afraid, just—wary.” You sit down at the dining table while Jaemin gets an ice pack from the freezer. You watch him quietly, admiring the soft features of your boyfriend. It was moments like these that you treasure most—Jaemin taking care of you from the smallest things, like carrying your bag whenever he feels like it’s heavy, buying you your comfort food, to going out of his way to make sure you got home safe, and taking care of you whenever you got sick. These were the littlest moments you would never trade for the world—and that you would rather only you yourself know.

The second he applies the ice pack on your bruise, he clears his throat. “So, the boys have been telling me things lately.” You raise a brow at that, knowing he usually brushes off things like these.

“And?”

“They’ve been telling me how I suck as a boyfriend.” You narrow your eyes and place an arm on his, gesturing for him to look at you. “That is  _ so _ not true. Did you believe it?”

He raises both of his hands as if in surrender. “Their words, not mine.” He chuckles and continues. “They said that I was sh— _ stupid _ for letting other girls flirt with me despite us being together.”

“I guess that’s the price I have to pay for having such a handsome boyfriend, then,” you say nonchalantly, which got him to look at you, amused.

“Thanks for the sudden compliment, but that wasn’t really what they meant. What they’re saying is that we don’t… uhm,  _ show affection _ too much in front of other people.” He looks away and scratches his nape, which you found absolutely adorable.

“Why do I have a feeling that’s not just what they said?” You joke, but he looks at you seriously.

“You wanna know what they said?” You gulp. “W-what?”

He sighs. “They told me I don’t kiss you enough and they’ve never seen us make out.”

You choke on your own saliva. “What?! Is that a requirement to date?! Does it have to be  _ seen? _ ” Jaemin laughs at your reaction. 

“I think my friends are just wild, but it got me thinking…”

You hit his arm. “Ya, thinking about what?” You say sternly. 

“ _ Not  _ about making out! Let me finish my statement!” He says, slightly blushing. “It got me thinking that maybe,  _ maybe,  _ they’re right.”

“rIGHT ABOUT WHAT?!” You say-shout, your eyes wide, heart beating fast.

“That maybe, we should show more affection in front of other people.” You didn’t notice when he got the ice pack discarded, but as he said that statement, his hand finds yours and your fingers intertwine.  _ Oh. _

You stare at your hands for a short while before responding. “Jaemin…” you look him in the eye, “we don’t have to go intensely public if that means we change ourselves. I’m fine with whatever makes you feel comfortable, and I’m not worried about the other people who try to flirt with you because I _ know _ I’m the only one you love. They can keep trying, but I know your heart is only mine to keep. I trust you. A lot.”

He smiles at you and squeezes your hand. “I  _ do _ love you, and my heart really is only yours. Really. I also thought what the boys were saying was just a whole lot of nonsense, but then I realized, maybe I don’t want other people to keep flirting with me anymore. I do tell them I’m already taken, but they just won’t  _ stop. _ Maybe it would be better for them to see who has my heart, who gives me far more than what I deserve. I know we’re both lowkey people, and this is going to be new for both of us, but… maybe it’s for the best..?” He looks at you, searching for approval.

His words made you feel a certain way. You remember your best friend telling you the same thing, that you and Jaemin should show more affection, but you just brushed it off. You never even thought about it the way Jaemin did, and it made you feel warm inside.

You answer him with a hug, which he easily returns. However, what surprises you is that he also gives you a kiss on your forehead. “I love you  _ so  _ much. You know that, right?” He whispers while pulling you closer.

“Hmm, I love you more,” you say with a smile, your eyes closed. “I guess I could get used to more of this,” you whisper, burying your head on his chest. You then hear a door close somewhere in the dorm, which causes you to tense up. Jaemin, on the other hand, doesn’t let go.

“F—ing finally!” Hyuck curses as he sees you two hugging. “I was beginning to think you both were plants or something.” You feel the vibrations of Jaemin’s laugh course through you as well, but you were still too flustered to look at Hyuck.

“Yeah, I guess I have you guys to thank. Although your ideas were a bit…  _ suggestive,” _ he purses his lips.

Hyuck scoffs. “The things we said weren’t even borderline erotic…”

Jaemin covers your ears as Hyuck continues speaking, probably elaborating the things they told Jaemin.

“Nah uh, Haechannie. Not my baby’s ears.”

Hyuck started making gagging noises. “‘B-baby’?! I’m starting to regret my life decisions…” he says, scratching his nape while walking back to his room.

Jaemin pulls away to cup your face in his hands. He smiles lazily as he looks into your eyes, and right there and then, you feel all the love that he has ever given you and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 🥺 I'd love to get feedback if you have anything you want to say <3


End file.
